FIG. 14 is a cross sectional view of a conventional flexible cable. In this specification, a word of “flexible cable” is used in meanings of both of FPC (Flexible Printed Circuits) and FFC (Flexible Flat Cable).
The flexible cable 36 shown in FIG. 14 is an FPC (Flexible printed Circuits). The flexible cable 36 includes a flexible sheet-like base member (a dielectric substance) 1, an adhesive (a dielectric substance) 2 which bonds the base member 1 to a cover member (a dielectric substance) 3, a shield member 4 which covers the cover member 3 and is bonded or printed on the cover member 3 to suppress electromagnetic noises to be radiated, and a top coating member 5 which covers the shield member 4 to protect the shield member 4. The adhesive (the dielectric substance) 2 is provided therein with differential signal wires 6 through which differential signals pass, a low-speed signal wire 8 through which low-speed signals pass, ground wires 9 used as the ground and shield ground wires 10 which cause the electric potential of the shield member 4 to be identical to the electric potential of the ground.
Here, the shield member 4 is provided over the entirety of the flexible cable 36 so as to effectively suppress electromagnetic noises to be radiated (see Patent Document 1).